


Excuses, Excuses

by frozenCinders



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M, angst? in my house?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Quite frankly, Guo Jia is impressed that Xun You hasn't caught onto his illness yet, considering how much time they spend together as well as how clever he is. Then, he realizes that it's just like him to be blind to something like that.





	Excuses, Excuses

Guo Jia believes that Xun You is one of the most capable and talented strategists in Wei, if not the entire land; it's just that it sometimes seems like he's willfully ignorant of certain things, including his apparent delusion that he has no talent to speak of.

It's exactly because of his willful ignorance, conscious or not, that Guo Jia is confident that he doesn't have to worry about Xun You catching onto his illness and worrying about him. Plenty of people have caught him at bad times, and a handful have even come away from those encounters knowing the truth, but it's as if Xun You is completely blind to it. When Guo Jia coughs, Xun You only offers him water. When he runs out of energy too quickly and fakes a yawn as an excuse, Xun You apologizes for keeping him up the previous night. Vaguely, he wonders what excuse he can come up with if he starts coughing up blood.

Now is hardly the time to be thinking of that, though. Because he has so little future, Guo Jia has no choice but to live in the moment, and in this particular moment, he has Xun You curled up beside him, taking up as little space as he possibly can like he's not already halfway on top of Guo Jia. He makes a little noise and opens his eyes, looking confused. He lifts his head just enough to look towards the window and see if it's still dark out before resting his weight back on Guo Jia.

"Have you slept yet?" he asks, voice quiet and gravelly from having just woken up.

"Not yet. I was too entranced by the sight of you," Guo Jia answers, emphasizing it by pushing Xun You's hair away from his forehead. It makes Xun You give him a cute look, brow furrowed like he doesn't get what Guo Jia sees in him. And he supposes he actually doesn't.

Unfortunately, he doesn't offer a response. It's not unusual for him to go quiet, but Guo Jia finds it easy to get used to Xun You when he's tipsy and chatty and wearing his emotions on his face. It's a shame it's so late at night, or Guo Jia would insist they have a few drinks.

Since he can't though, as well as the fact that it's true that he can't sleep, he playfully rolls over on top of Xun You.

"Mm... you're actually quite comfortable," he says with a smile he knows isn't seen, but heard.

Xun You shifts under him in an attempt to get comfortable, which Guo Jia imagines must be difficult under the full weight of an adult man. He doesn't protest, though, unless the uncomfortable sounds he makes as he tries to move even a little bit count.

"Can you at least take the blanket off? It's hot in here."

Guo Jia laughs at that-- not even that hard, but it incurs a coughing fit that he hopes ends up being minor. It does not. He rolls off of Xun You and sits up, instinctively coughing into his hand and scared as always to open his eyes once the fit dies down. Xun You's hand is on Guo Jia's back, gently rubbing it in an adorable attempt to soothe him.

He opens his eyes and his hand and finds himself grateful for the fact that it's so dark. He doesn't need to see to feel the tacky stick of a small amount of blood on his hand. Any amount is bad, so he's hardly comforted by it being spotty and light so far rather than a thick puddle.

"Are you alright?" Xun You asks, and Guo Jia can imagine the look of concern on his face without needing to strain his eyes in the darkness to make it out.

It seems now is the time to come up with an excuse after all. It's selfish of him, but Guo Jia knows he wouldn't be able to bear seeing Xun You cry because of him. He'll just have to make extra sure to make the best of what little time they have left together.


End file.
